What if?
by Biclove
Summary: EdxOc:Holly Mustang. Holly is Roys sister. But she is the Aqua Alchemist. Holly looks like this hair:black with blue in it. eyes:blue. She mostly wears a dark blue thing like Ed wears but its solid and a black shrit and with a black and blue miniskrit. Ag


I don't own FMA

"Holly wait up!" some one said behind her. "Baka your slow come on I don't want to be late for the test! Roy" Holly said. "Well if you were not so happy then I maybe we can get there." Mustang yelled. "But brother this is to renew my state alchemist licenses!" You yelled. Holly ran more just to make Roy mad but she wasn't looking were she was going and ran into a guy in a large red coat and black outfit. He had blond hair and gold eyes also in his pocket he had a state alchemist watch like yours. He was a state alchemist but you never met him before. "Holly! darn it well you at let stray in one place? Roy yelled. "Colonel Mustang!" the boy said. "Oh Ed Hi I didn't know you were in central" Mustang said. "Well I am. Who's this ." Ed said pointing at Holly. "I'm Holly Colonel Mustang sister" Holly told Ed. Ed mouth dropped "Mustang you have a sister.!" "Yes I do and you better not do anything to her." Roy said. Holly blushed a bit. "Like what?" Ed asked. Mustang looked at him and said "What do you think?" "You perv Mustang I wasn't even thinking that!" Ed yelled. Holly just stood there and watched Edward and her brother yell back and forth at each other. "Automail wearing small fry!" Mustang yelled. "Baka!" Ed yell as the word fight almost went into a fist fight. Holly had it she was going to bust.

"BAKAS SHUT UP! I've got to get to central and it's cuz of you to I'm not there yet!" She yelled. Mustang and Ed just froze from the fight and looked at her. Holly continued yelling." Roy if you don't stop I'm going to put your flame out and Ed I know how to take apart automail!.

"Sorry." Ed and mustang said. They herd her say some thing under her breath but couldn't make if out. Holly ran off as some one else came out of the alleyway.(Its Al) Mustang spoke" Ed, Al you just seen my little sister Holly Mustang age 15 state name: The aqua alchemist. He ran off after her.

"Wait up!" Ed and Al said as they ran to Mustang. "Ed? Are you sure we should follow?" Al asked Ed. "Yeah I'm dead sure." Ed replied.

The you brothers keep running with Mustang till they got to central. Holly just had went into the stone building.

"Mustang you must have lost allot of fights with her being the aqua alchemist. eh?" Ed asked. "Some times not all the time." He replied

Ed,Mustang, and Al stood outside of the gate of the central commanded center. "Al stay here for right now. I'll be back." Ed said as he ran into the gate. "Hey small fry wait up." Mustang yelled behind him. Ed looked back at him "WHO YOU CALLING A ANT WITHOUT FEET"

"Come on Ed lighten up. Lets say I know your little brain and I you like my little sister and when you first saw her you fell madly in love with her." Mustang said.(Sounding more like Hughes over his baby girl.)

Ed yelled so loud that people in the next town could hear him "WHAT!"

Back to Holly

"I'm not late am I ?" Holly asked as ran into the Fuhrers office. The secretary who was sitting at her desk said. "No Miss Mustang. If you go down to the Mess hall I'm sure the Fuhrer will be waiting."

"Thank you Miss Douglas." Holly said and ran out of the office. She went down to the mess hall.

When she got there she herd many whispers. She looked around and there was the Fuhrer. She walked over to him. "Hi Holly were is Col. Mustang?" The Fuhrer asked.

Outside some where. But any Sir what should I do to renew licenses?" Holly asked him.

"I have an idea how about you have an alchemy battle." He proposed.

"With who?" She asked as the doors to the mess hall opened and Mustang and Ed walked in.

"How about with Fullmetal." he said pointing to who just walked in. "Fullmetal come here."

"Yes Sir" Ed said as he walked over to him and Holly." What is it?" The Fuhrer spoke "Do you want to have a alchemy battle?"

"With who Sir?" He asked

"With the best water alchemist of her time." The Fuhrer said pointing to Holly.

"But Fuhrer sir What if I hurt her?" Ed said. "What do mean you'll hurt me?" Holly yelled as Mustang came over. "Calm down Hol. He's just saying your weaker than him and he may hurt you." Mustang said very calmly(sp?). Ed looked up and said "I guess I'll do it. But don't cry if I hurt you."  
A smile went onto her face. "YES! I can finally get to renew them!" She said as she held up a piece of paper. Ed fell over,(anime fall thinge yes with the twitching(sp?) foot)Mustang and the Fuhrer looked normal. "Its 6:50 now and at 8:00 and it shall be at the edge of town." The Fuhrer said. "Yes Sir." They all said and filed out the room.

To the outside!

The four people stood outside. Holly just busted out "Fullmetal I'll kick your ass!"  
"What ever I'll kick yours!." Ed yelled. Then a perfect sunny day turned cloudy and started to rain. "Noooo!" Holly and Ed yelled. Al looked at them like they were crazy. 8:00 rolled around. It was still raining Ed and Holly looked outside the window of the room Ed rented. "THIS SUCKS!" both of them said at thee same time. Al and Mustang looked in horror. "Still raining?" Mustang asked as he got up and look the window. "Yep no wonder That Fuhrer called off the battle. It's a down poor out there. And you two are some small that you might drawn." Mustang had just said small. Holly and Ed went off "WHY YOU RAT WITH NO TAIL! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SMALL!"


End file.
